The present invention relates to a round baler having an expansible baling chamber formed by belts having front and rear spans that converge upwardly to define a wedge shaped baling chamber and more particularly relates to structure for forming a bale core in such a baling chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,659, issued 6 Jan. 1987, discloses a round baler having a wedge shape baling chamber that opens at the bottom and is supplied by a pick-up. Located in the forward lower region of the chamber is a so-called starter roll arranged to contribute in bringing the supplied crop into rotation to form a bale a bale core. The front and rear regions of the baling chamber are defined by first and second spans of a plurality of side-by-side mounted belts. At the beginning of the process of forming the bale, a vortex of crop to be baled develops within the baling chamber on the basis of which a bale core should develop. Under unfavorable harvesting conditions, clogging can occur in the supply to the baling chamber.